1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in board games and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a simulated football game played on a game board by one or more players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Game boards are in widespread use today for playing a great variety of games. Many game boards are directed toward amusements resembling football games, and whereas these games may be entertaining, many of them are either extremely complicated to learn, or the actual playing of the game is usually quite different or remote from the actual game of football as it is played on the football field. As a result, these games frequently fall short of the expectations of persons who truly enjoy football and are football "fans".